Many fire control systems use wireless technology to connect the various devices of the system, and the use of such wireless technology provides many advantages. First, installation costs can be reduced when wireless technology is employed in fire control systems. For example, wires need not be pulled through ceilings and walls as is required in a wired installation.
Second, sensors and appliances in the fire control system can be placed in the most appropriate places in a building rather than in places where wires can be most easily placed. This advantage is especially critical in structures that are difficult to wire, such as historic buildings, hospitals, and buildings with heavy walls.
Finally, devices in the fire control system that employ wireless technology can be automatically configured. Further, the devices can use various methods of wireless localization to establish their own unique identifier based on their placement in a building.
Despite the many advantages of fire control systems that employ wireless technology, including those described above, wireless fire systems are often perceived to be less reliable than wired systems. This is true even though fire control systems that employ wired technology carry the risk of the wires becoming damaged or cut. Thus, careful attention must be paid to the robustness and reliability of wireless fire systems.
Many solutions have been proposed to wirelessly connect sensors in fire control systems. For example, many proposed solutions have used proprietary radios and protocols to connect a fire control panel or wired gateway to sensors in the fire control system. However, these solutions often require mounting and connecting access points as well as maintaining a proprietary radio network that supports the fire system.
With the broad acceptance of IEEE 802.11 Wi-Fi networks, existing wireless infrastructures can be used to relay signals in fire detection systems from the sensors and pull stations to a fire panel and from the fire panel to actuation and enunciator devices. However, a critical element of a Wi-Fi infrastructure is the battery backup support of all switches and access points used by the fire detection system. Large rechargeable batteries can be used, but at a considerable expense.
Accordingly, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved backup battery support for switches and access points in fire detection systems.